1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to composite water purification techniques, and, more particularly, to a composite water purification apparatus and method thereof that immerse a sacrificial anode, a photocatalyst anode and a cathode in the same container.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of modern water treatment technology, the photocatalyst purification unit and the electrolytic purification unit are traditionally placed in separate containers. As a result, in a single container having only the photocatalytic purification unit or the electrolytic purification unit, treated water can only been subjected to degradation once. The performance would be substantially improved if degradation can happen more than once in a single container.
Further, since the photocatalyst contained the traditional photocatalytic purification unit is not electrically coupled to a power supply, after the photocatalyst produces strong oxidizing agents (e.g., electron holes and hydroxyl radicals), the strong oxidants and the excited electrons separated by light are often recombined, thereby significantly reducing the amount of strong oxidants produced.
Therefore, there is a need for a solution that addresses the issues associated with the photocatalyst purification unit and the electrolysis purification unit being placed in separate containers and the photocatalyst in the photocatalyst purification unit not electrically coupled to a power supply in the prior art.